The redheaded pizza delivery girl
by acafuckmylife
Summary: Synopsis: A one-shot. Sort of based of an episode from the TV show "Friends," Beca has a crush on the pizza delivery girl, but is terrible at flirting. So in an attempt to make a point to her roommate Jesse and prove that she can indeed flirt, Beca decides to order a pizza and hey, if at first you don't succeed, you can always order another, right? Pairing: Bechloe.


**A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to my asshole friend Michell (a-writer-of-things) it's her birthday present. I've been working on it for a week now, and decided to finally finish it for her birthday (sadly I fucked up and t's late haha) Happy belated birthday, loser.**

Jesse and Beca sat in the living room of their shared two bedroom apartment. Jesse was sitting on his sofa contently, watching the Olympics. Beca had her laptop in front of her and was working hard a new mix. Her ears perked up when she heard a soft grumble come from Jesse.

"Hungry there, bud?" She smirked, finally taking her eyes off her computer screen.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," he shrugged.

"I'm feeling pretty hungry myself to be honest. Want to order some food?" Beca inquired.

Jesse got up from his sofa and started to walk towards the kitchen. "I'll grab all the menus we have and we can choose whatever we feel like from there."

"I was just thinking we could order a pizza?" Beca quickly replied, making Jesse stop dead in his tracks.

He slowly turned around a giant smile was taking up half of his face. "Oh really?" He asked.

"Well yeah it's quick and easy, and that's less time spent on us arguing over if we want Chinese or Mexican." Beca replied casually.

"Beca, I'm not stupid. We've gotten pizza three times this week and it's only Thursday." Jesse approached her, a smug look now on his face. "Don't worry; you're not the only one who thinks the new delivery girl is sexy."

"What are you talking about?" Beca attempted to act confused by her best friend's words.

"Please, don't try that innocent "I have no idea what you're talking about" bullshit with me. I'm onto you." Jesse hopped over the couch and landed on the cushion beside his best friend. "You want to totally get it on with the pizza delivery chick," he smiled proudly at himself.

Beca quickly shook her head and got up from the couch. "No way, you're crazy." She could feel her nerves kicking in.

"Beca, it's okay. I know you're gay. I've known for a while now." He made a quick attempt at easing Beca's mind.

"What?" Beca's voice went into a high pitch squeak.

"Beca, it's kind of obvious. I mean Christ, I see you checking more girl's out than I do. If that doesn't scream you're gay then the fact your screen saver is Emma Watson in a bikini does." He smiled softly at her.

Beca let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine, you're right. That doesn't mean I have a crush on the pizza delivery girl though." She quickly replied in a defensive tone.

"No you're right. The fact you're gay doesn't mean you have a crush on her. The fact that you've been ordering pizza almost every day since she started working at Papa Vince's does seem a little fishy though." He smirked.

"I just like the pizza there. They make real nice…dough." Beca hesitated.

"Dough, you're going to go with…dough?" Jesse raised a questioning eyebrow. "Screw it," he shook his head before Beca could reply and continued on. "Fine, we'll get pizza on one condition…"

Beca immediately let out a loud groan, knowing she'd disagree with Jesse's circumstance. "What's the one condition?" She asked nervously.

"If you're not interested in her, you don't mind me attempting to pick her up, do you?" Jesse smiled innocently.

"You want to ask her out?" Beca's jaw dropped as she did not expect that to come from his mouth.

"Yeah."

"Oh," was all she replied with, not realizing a very large frown had now replaced her shock and taken over her face.

"So is that alright? I mean since you don't like her anyways, why wouldn't it be alright?" Jesse asked harmlessly.

"I uh…yeah, obviously. I mean I'm not interested in her, so why not?" She bit her lip in jealousy.

Jesse rolled her eyes and gently smacked Beca upside the head. "You're such a loser. Obviously I don't actually want to ask her out." He smirked.

"What?" Beca's rubbed the back of her head as she stared at her best friend.

"I was just trying to get you to admit you liked her so you'd take a chance, but of course you're still too stubborn to do so and you were willing for me to steal your possible soul-mate away from you." Jesse shook his head in disappointment.

"First of all, possible soul-mate? Really?" Beca crossed her arms. "Second of all, who says she would have been interested in you anyways? You're acting as though she'd for sure go for you if you were into her," she rolled her eyes.

"Beca," Jesse looked at her in disbelief. "Have you seen me? Obviously she'd be interested in this." He jokingly gestured up and down his body, winking at her.

"I don't know man; something tells me that she's not into the whole "sweet, puppy dog" type of guy. She looks like the girl that likes a bit of mystery, someone who can send chills down her spine just with a touch. Someone sarcastic and…" Jesse cut her off.

"Okay now you're just explaining yourself. Would you please just make a move?" He whined.

Beca shook her head. "She's probably straight, man."

"You won't know for sure unless you try though?" Jesse pressed on.

"True, but I've never done this sort of thing and I don't even know where to begin." Beca continued to make excuses.

Jesse sighed as she grabbed his cellphone out and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I'm ordering a pizza, and you're going to flirt with her when she delivers it." Jesse quickly ran away from Beca's grasp as she dove for him, in an attempt to grab his phone. He ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it so the tiny woman could not get through to interrupt him.

Three minutes later Jesse opened the door and walked out, facing a very unimpressed Beca. "There, you have about forty minutes to practice what you're going to say. Don't say I never gave you anything," he smiled as she walked passed her.

Beca could feel the knots build in her stomach as she thought about trying to flirt with the delivery girl. Flirting was definitely something she never did, and she never expected to have to do. She always lived her life off the fact if someone liked her enough, they would let her know and then if she was interested, she'd give them a shot and if she wasn't she'd turn them down. Now that she was on the opposite end, she knew she definitely had to up her game, and she had to do it fast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca sat in front of the television beside Jesse, staring aimlessly. This didn't go unnoticed by him. "Nervous?" Jesse smirked as he watched his best friend's knee bounce up and down.

"Not at all," Beca replied without hesitation.

Jesse opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it when he heard the buzzer go off. He looked over at Beca, who quickly hopped off the couch. "Ready?" He followed behind her.

"Shut up," she snapped. She went to the door and pressed the call button on the intercom.

A soft female voice rang through. "Pizza delivery," the girl informed them.

"Come on up," Beca replied, buzzing her in. She quickly ran to the bathroom and checked herself out in the mirror.

"You're ridiculous," Jesse laughed.

"Shut up." Beca quickly grabbed the bottle of mouth wash and swooshed some around in her mouth.

"Really?" Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Go away," Beca replied after spitting the mouth wash out.

"And miss this? No way," he smiled.

Before Beca could say anymore there was a gentle knock at the door. She looked at Jesse, eyes wide as she stood perfectly still. Jesse waited patiently for her to go and answer the door, but Beca was making no sign of moving. There was another knock, this time a bit louder. Jesse snapped his fingers from across the room and pointed to the door, snapping Beca from her nerves. She slowly approached the door and took a deep breath before opening it, which she was thankful for doing because the second she laid her eyes on the redhead and her bright blue eyes, Beca's breath was taken away.

"Hi, pizza delivery for a Beca Mitchell?" The woman smiled. Beca stared at her and quickly nodded. "Are you Beca?" The woman then asked.

Beca nodded again. Quickly realizing how stupid she must look she cleared her throat and finally answered the redhead. "Yeah, that's me." She smiled.

"Awesome, that will be $17.85." The redhead then waited for Beca to make a move, not expecting the move that had come next though.

"So uh…do you like delivering pizza?" Beca asked. Jesse had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing.

"It's…alright?" The girl replied, thrown off by her question. "It pays the bills until I'm out of school," she shrugged.

"Oh? What are you in school for?" Beca smiled.

The redhead looked back at Beca, and then back at Jesse and back at Beca again. "Uh, sociology…" She replied awkwardly.

"That's a cool major," Beca smiled. "It kind of gives you the power to read minds and shit…not really, I mean…" Beca quickly stopped talking, mentally kicking herself.

The other woman let out a tiny giggle. "I know what you mean, it gives me the power to know what's going on inside people's heads, and it's a pretty neat thing to be able to do."

"Yeah, I wish I could get inside people," Beca blurted out. She then realized that what she had said came out completely wrong. "I mean, inside their heads…I mean like know what they're thinking…" Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll get you your money," she then quickly walked away before the woman could reply.

Seconds later she returned with a twenty and a five dollar bill, and handed it to her. "You can keep the change uh…?" Beca held out the money and waited for the other woman to reply with a name.

"Chloe, my name is Chloe." The redhead smiled. "And thanks, that's a generous tip."

"No problem, I appreciate you for taking the time to deliver my pizza for me." Jesse watched the disaster in amazement.

"Well…it is my job," Chloe laughed nervously.

"Right, I don't know why I said that?" Beca was seconds away from tears.

"It's okay, but I should go. These pizzas aren't going to deliver themselves. I mean if they did I'd be out of a job," She smiled.

Beca let out a loud laugh, making everyone jump. She then stood still and stared at the other woman. "Uh, yeah thanks, see you later." Without waiting for Chloe to reply, Beca quickly shut the door in her face and waited a few seconds before smacking her head against it. She slowly lifted her head from the door when she heard a tiny knock. She looked back at Jesse, eyes wide. Jesse was in tears as she watched his best friend struggle.

Beca slowly opened the door and almost fell to the floor when she saw Chloe giving her a confused look. "You uh…you forgot your pizza?" Chloe held the box out in front of her.

"Thanks," Beca whispered. She then grabbed the box and this time slowly shutting the door, being sure not to smack her head against it in frustration.

Jesse waited a good minute before bursting out into a laughing fit. "Oh my god, did that really just happen?" He cried out.

"Shut up, it wasn't that bad." Beca mumbled as she dropped the pizza box onto the table.

"Beca, you told her you wished you could be inside of someone, which is pretty inappropriate." He smirked.

"I didn't mean it…" Beca cut herself off when she saw Jesse laughing hysterically. "I hate you." She walked into the living room and grabbed her phone off the table.

"What are you doing?" Jesse watched her carefully as she dialed a number on her phone.

"Ordering another pizza," she replied nonchalantly.

"Beca…" Jesse stopped talking when she raised a finger in the air as someone answered the phone. He watched in amazement as she ordered another pizza to be delivered again tonight.

"How's it going to look when she comes with another pizza and this one isn't even finished yet? There are only two of us here. If she doesn't think you're weird yet, she definitely will now." Jesse sighed.

"I don't care. She won't have time to think I'm weird when I'm busy sweeping her off her feet," Beca replied coolly as she walked away.

"Where are you going?" Jesse yelled after her.

"To prepare," was all she replied with before she slammed her bedroom door shut.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Another forty minutes passed before Beca finally exited her room, a big smile on her face.

"Everything okay?" Jesse inquired.

"Everything is perfect, just wait and see." Beca walked to the front door, stopping in front of it, staring directly at it as though she was expecting something to come out of it any second.

"You know a watched teapot never boils, right?" Jesse crossed his arms, finding his best friend more amusing than usual.

"You know I'm not afraid to punch you in the face, right?" Beca snapped her beck towards Jesse, glaring at him.

Her neck snapped back to the front door when she heard a gentle knock. "Someone must've let her in," Jesse whispered.

Beca looked at him, terrified. "Well answer it; we don't need a repeat of earlier." Jesse snapped in a hushed tone.

Beca quickly shook her head before opening the front door, to see a cheerful Chloe standing in front of her. "Hello again," Chloe smiled.

"Hi, Chloe." Beca winked, coming off more creepy than intended.

"So uh, why all the pizza?" Chloe asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, Jesse and I decided to have a few friends come over later on so we ordered a second one now rather than later." Beca lied.

"I see," Chloe smiled. "Well that'll be $17.85."

"Right," Beca smiled. "Let me grab the pizza from you and I'll grab your money," Chloe then handed her the pizza. Beca quickly placed the pizza box on top of the other and grabbed her wallet from the table.

"So, interesting fact about pizza…" Beca started. Jesse's eyes widened in horror as he listened to his best friend go on. "Did you know the first U.S. pizzeria opened in 1905 in New York City, After World War II many of the returning soldiers who were stationed in Italy created a high demand for the pizza they encountered and tasted there?"

Chloe stood silent as she watched Beca. "You uh…you don't say?" Chloe had to bite her lips to keep herself from smirking.

"Yeah, did you know pizza used to be a food for peasants?" She asked as she played with the money in her wallet.

"No, I did not know that." Chloe replied cautiously. "I don't know a whole lot about pizza to be honest, I mean it's not like it's what I'm majoring in," she smirked amused by the other woman.

Beca had a mental freak out before she replied to her. "No of course not, what kind of weirdo knows all these random facts about pizza?" She sighed.

"Uh the one spitting out the random facts about pizza?" Jesse chimed in from behind her, making Chloe giggle.

Beca snapped her head back to her best friend and gave him a death glare. "Thanks for that Jesse," she retorted through gritted teeth.

"So Chloe, what are your plans the rest of the night?" She looked back towards the redhead, smiling.

"Just going to work the rest of my shift, then I'm off around twelve so I'm going to go home, curl up on my couch and probably watch a movie." She smiled.

"Sounds like fun, though if you're looking for a good time you should come over here later on." Beca winked, deciding to just take the shot.

"Excuse me?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't mean good time like that, I mean just hangout and…have fun?" Beca could feel her heartbeat pick up speed the more she continued to screw up.

"Yeah, I'll probably be too tired, but maybe another night." Chloe held her hand out, waiting for the cash.

"Oh yeah for sure," Beca nodded as she grabbed a twenty from her wallet. "Sorry, that's all I have or I would tip you more." Beca sighed.

"Well seeing as you gave a pretty hefty tip last time; this is still more than enough." Chloe replied. "Anyways, I should get going. It was uh…nice talking to you…thanks for the lecture on pizza." She smiled.

"Yeah," Beca rubbed the back of her neck. "If you're ever looking for more interesting facts like that, I'm your girl!" She immediately regretted the sentence the second it left her mouth.

"Good to uh…know." Chloe hesitated. "Right, well I'll see you guys later. Enjoy your pizza." Chloe quickly turned on her heels and walked away.

Beca slammed the door and approached the sofa, dropping down onto it, groaning. "On a scale from one to ten, how terrifying do you think I came off?" Beca whined.

"I'm going to say Lady Gaga." Jesse smirked.

"Not funny, dude." Beca frowned.

"It wasn't that bad, Beca." He attempted to comfort his best friend.

"Jesse, I literally searched pizza so that I would have something to discuss with her," Beca looked up at her best friend and rolled her eyes when she saw him laughing. "I'll be in my room for the next ten years if you need me," Beca got up from the couch.

Jesse frowned as he watched his best friend mope her way to her room, flinching when he heard the door slam. He looked from Beca's bedroom door to the front door, suddenly getting an idea. Without hesitation or saying a word to his roommate he quickly jumped off the couch, threw his shoes on and ran out the front door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was around twelve-thirty AM when Beca finally decided to exit her room. She was starting to feel a tad hungry and seeing as they had over thirty-two slices of pizza, she figured she should get to work on it. She saw Jesse watching the hockey game and decided to sit down and join him. Before she could though, there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Could you get that?" Jesse asked his eyes focused on the TV.

"Who the hell could that be this time of night?" Beca scrunched her face in confusion. Her heart suddenly stopped when she opened the door and was met with a familiar pair of beautiful bright blue eyes and red hair.

"Uh, Jesse…did you order pizza?" Beca looked behind her in confusion.

"No, he didn't." Chloe answered before he could. Beca turned back around and faced the other woman.

"Alright, did I forget to pay you or something?" She asked.

Chloe shook her head. "No, did you forget you invited me to your party earlier?" She smirked.

"I…uh…remember…but didn't you say no?" Beca was legitimately confused.

"I did, because I thought I would be too tired, but turns out I'm actually wide awake. So, where's the party?" Chloe peered inside and smiled when she saw no one but Jesse around.

"Oh…I…uh…my friends they uh…" Chloe cut her off.

"I'm just joking, Beca." She laughed at how nervous the other woman was acting. "I actually came by to bring you some soda and wings, I figured with all the pizza you guys have that some variety wouldn't hurt." Chloe held the bag out in front of her.

"Oh but why would you…?" Beca then stopped and looked back at her best friend, who had his eyes glued to the TV, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Jesse…" Beca started.

"Jesse didn't have anything to do with this," Chloe quickly chimed in. "If I'm going to be totally honest and probably extremely inappropriate here, I couldn't help but find you extremely adorable earlier in the night when you were flirting with me." She shuffled her foot against the ground.

"Oh my god, you're actually classifying that as flirting…wait…adorable?" The realization of what Chloe had just said hitting her.

Chloe nodded. "I definitely found it adorable. You sort of came off as…mysterious and I love a good mystery, especially in a girl," she winked.

"Mystery…a girl…?" Beca was overwhelmed by everything that was being said.

"She's saying she's interested in you," Jesse yelled from the living room.

"Thank you Jesse," Beca once against snapped her head back and glared at her roommate.

"So uh, assuming that you're interested in me as well, did you maybe want to go have a drink with me or something?" Chloe stared intently at Beca, waiting for a response.

"I'd really like that," Beca squeaked out, quickly clearing her throat. "Yeah, sounds good." She attempted to save herself from the embarrassment. "Just give me five minutes and I'll be good to go, you can have a seat anywhere." Beca gestured for the other woman to come inside.

"Sure," Chloe smiled. She entered the apartment and watched as Beca walked towards a bedroom. "And Beca, do me a favor."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"While you're getting ready, could you quickly search up when the first pizza was made?" Chloe smirked when she saw Beca's cheeks turn a bright red. Beca then looked at Jesse who quickly turned his head towards the TV again. She looked back at Chloe and bit her lip.

"I hate you all," she muttered before entering her bedroom.


End file.
